


A Blush, a Kiss, a Day in the Life

by Nerdofmanytalents



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdofmanytalents/pseuds/Nerdofmanytalents
Summary: A collection of prompts received on my tumblr, centering around my Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan and Cullen. 
Chapter index available in the first chapter notes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be titled with the prompt it came from.

When Evelyn exited Cullen’s office in search of her beau, she expected to find him training the troops.

 

She did not expect to find him shirtless in middle of a sparring match with Iron Bull in the training yard.

 

Peering over the wall of the stairwell, she felt her face flush as she observed him. From his body movement alone, she could tell today was a good day, and that the withdrawal symptoms he suffered from so often were not troubling him. His back was currently to her, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his skin in the mid-afternoon sun. As Bull suddenly charged him, he deftly dodged and turned. She felt her knees go a bit weak as he jerked his head slightly to flick an unruly curl from his eyes with a positively wicked grin that drew attention to that sinfully rakish scar on his lip. 

 

Very little of the next few minutes actually sunk in as she watched the two (or more specifically, Cullen), but the next thing she knew Cullen was getting clapped on the back by Iron Bull, before walking in her direction, grabbing his tunic and throwing it over one shoulder on the way. Her breath caught as he looked up making eye contact with her.

 

An undignified squawk escaped her as she ducked down behind the wall with embarrassment, before mentally berating herself for her stupidity. Before she could get her blushing under control, Cullen came around the bottom of the stairwell, a smirk on his face.

 

“Evelyn?”

 

“Cullen,” she squeaked, jumping back to her feet. “I was-I mean-You weren’t in your office.”

 

“No, I wasn’t.”

 

Evelyn stared at him, her heart thumping hard in her chest as she made a conscious effort not to ogle his bare chest, but finding the few unruly curls falling on his forehead just as distracting. He walked up the few steps to her position, stopping on the step below her so that he was only a few inches taller than her.

 

“Were you enjoying watching me spar, Inquisitor?”

 

The confident, teasing tone in his voice sent a thrill right through her; the rare mood always hit exactly the right chords to turn her into an aroused puddle of goo.

 

“No!” She squeaked around the tightness in her throat, earning a wide grin from Cullen. “I was not ogling you!”

 

She turned to head back up the stairs in an attempt to flee her embarrassment, when suddenly his arm snaked around her waist, holding her in place. His sudden proximity flooded her senses; she could feel his body heat against her back, his measured breaths steamy against her ear.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Evelyn,” he whispered against her ear. “This wouldn’t be the first time, either. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

 

A small whimper escaped her as her knees began shaking, heat building in the base of her gut. The absolutely primal scent of sweat and that unmistakable musk of Cullen was overwhelming, and she took a deep breath in a failing attempt to keep her composure.

 

“That’s…you’re not being fair,” she managed to get out, failing to articulate how he was exploiting every one of her weaknesses. He responded with deep chuckle.

 

“Not fair? How do you think I recognize it, love? I imagine the same look crosses my own face every time I see you walk back in that gate, hair mussed and dirt clinging to your leathers after weeks on the road.” He hissed softly. “That look says you want me; that look says you need me. Just as much as I need you.”

 

He finished his statement with a small nip on her ear, and her knees gave out entirely.

 

Later she’d be mortified at the way he’d scooped her up and carried her up to his tower, but at the time she just didn’t give a damn.


End file.
